


Ironside

by MrProphet



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 14:19:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10698783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrProphet/pseuds/MrProphet
Summary: Straight up, Huntingdon is a one Starbucks town with plenty of churches, its own magic shop, a single nightclub and the bad part of town half a block away from the good part.





	Ironside

Sissy Baxter leaned against the wall of the nightclub and brooded. It was an intense sort of brooding; the kind that takes focus and concentration to achieve. She was in fact rather proud of her brooding, and was pretty much focusing on that as the high point of her day.

"'We'll meet up at Oliver's,'" she muttered. Chelsea had admitted that Oliver's was on the bad side of town, although that didn't make it more than a block or so from the good part of town. Huntingdon was fairly short on town, although it was unusually rich in churches and cemeteries and, of course, vampires.

Sissy hadn't expected vampires in Huntingdon. It was a one Starbucks town with no real social scene for anyone under forty; she'd been worried that St Peter's, being a fancy IT academy, would frown on her poor science grades and the fact that she'd been drummed out of the Millwall supporters' club for excessive use of fire, but not that there would be  _vampires_.

"Ah! You came. Stalking your prey!"

Sissy turned and frowned in disgust. "Speaking of  _stalking_ ," she accused sharply.

Mr Jones blushed a little. "I am, ah, your Watcher, Miss Baxter. I am required in some degree to watch you."

"That's one creepy little club you've got there, Jones," Sissy scoffed. "The spying on little girls gang."

"We do not spy on little girls," Mr Jones protested. "Only on the Slayer. And those who might become the Slayer one day," he admitted.

"So, only a select group of 'special' little girls?"

"I, uh... yes."

Sissy rolled her eyes. "Right. So, apparently I can't even spend a night at a club without vampires spoiling it."

"I'm not a vampire..."

She nodded towards a figure on the dancefloor. "No, but he is." she sighed. "Why Huntingdon?"

"Because Huntingdon is built over a site of unholy mystical energy called a Hellmouth," Jones replied. "A dimensional rift which belches forth all manner of monstrosities. Why else do you imagine Oliver Cromwell was such a fanatical vampire hunter?"

"Oliver Cromwell was a what now?"

"A vampire hunter. Or did you think he fought a war to decapitate the King of England for purely political reasons?"

Sissy shook her head. "Enough! I have a vampire to kill. If I'm not dead, you can tell me in the morning."

**Author's Note:**

> Straight up, Huntingdon is a one Starbucks town with plenty of churches, its own magic shop, a single nightclub and the bad part of town half a block away from the good part.


End file.
